Similar, pero diametralmente distinto
by Carupin
Summary: Tienen una relación, pero son nuevos en ello. Hay muchas cosas que aún no han aclarado entre ellos y siendo lo reservados que son tendrán que aprender que hay cosas que deben ser dichas para ser entendidas.
1. Rukia

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo / Rukia**

 **Advertencia: para mayores de 18 años, incluye lemon.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **Inquietud**

— _¿Qué tanto me parezco a él?_ — le escuché susurrar.

No tuve que preguntarle a quién él se refería, porque hacía días que Ichigo intentaba sonsacarme la respuesta, no obstante él no era capaz de encontrarme desprevenida.

— _¿Y eso por qué te importa?_ —le respondí con hastío.

Por primera vez le contesté algo al respecto. Hasta ese momento le hacía pensar a Ichigo que no lo había oído, aún sabiendo que eso ni siquiera era mínimamente posible. Simplemente me hacía la desentendida.

— _No lo hace_ —, se defendió.

Lo miré burlonamente, porque era evidente que el asunto era algo que lo perturbaba.

— _Si no te importara entonces no me asediarías a diario con esa pregunta_ —, le respondí.

— _¿Y por qué no me quieres contestar? ¿Es tan difícil?_ —, insistió nuevamente.

Me percaté que de verdad para él ya no era un juego, ya no estaba midiendo cuál de los dos cedería a la voluntad del otro; para él ya había dejado de ser gracioso, y entonces me di cuenta de que había llegado el momento de responderle, no sin antes, obviamente, hacerle revelar más información valiosa.

— _Contestaré a tu pregunta sólo cuando reconozcas que si te importa_ — le concedí.

Yo sabía que esa posibilidad era ínfima con lo obstinado que era. Él me miró con esa expresión de enojo que a mí tanto me encantaba; me gustaba mucho cuando él era empezaba algo y terminaba al final volteándose en su contra…

— _Ya te dije que no me interesa_ — musitó él intentando evadir mi imposición.

— _De acuerdo, como no te importa, no te lo diré_ — acepté su respuesta.

Volteé y me encaminé hacia la puerta para dejar la habitación, aún no pudiendo creer que él no admitiera lo yo que tenía plena consciencia que se moría por saber.

— _¿A dónde vas?_ — me interrogó él al ver que me alejaba.

— _¿Y por qué necesitas saberlo? Después de todo no te interesa ¿no?…_ — agregué, sin dejar de acercarme a la salida.

Alcancé a poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta y al instante sentí a Ichigo atrás de mí, abrazándome y dejando reposar en mi vientre sus manos. Dejé caer mi mano del pomo en cuanto me sentí rodeada por él.

Así era cada vez que teníamos ese tipo de acercamiento; siempre comenzábamos con una pelea, era como si no fuéramos capaces de expresarnos sin antes haber tenido alguna diferencia de opinión. Me recargué en él, aliviada; me había asustado porque usualmente no alcanzaba a dar dos pasos antes de que él me impidiera seguir avanzando. En esa oportunidad había tardado un poco más…

— _Ichigo…_ — fue lo único que pude decir.

Él mantuvo su abrazo por unos segundos más, pero después se alejó, no sin antes tomarme una mano y guiarme hacia su cama. Él se sentó en el borde, y recién entonces pudimos quedar a una altura apropiada. Él estaba sentado y yo de pie y aún así apenas lo sobrepasaba por unos centímetros. Me aferré a su cuello y no tardé en comenzar a besarlo. Mi respiración se agitó y mis besos eran impacientes y desesperados. No me contuve, y aquella dedicación que le proporcioné hizo que Ichigo me respondiera con exactamente el mismo ímpetu. Aquella no era la primera vez que pasaba, de hecho ya llevábamos en esa clase de relación más de dos meses y todavía no dejaba de temblar cuando comenzábamos a besarnos.

Seguí abrazándolo, pero ya no desde los pocos centímetros que me daban la ventaja al estar de pie, porque en algún momento había comenzado a descender y terminé sentada en una de las piernas de él.

— _¿No ibas saliendo?_ — se mofó Ichigo al verme cómoda en su regazo.

— _Siempre puedo volver a retomar el camino_ — contesté sin titubear y desafiante.

No obstante ambos sabíamos que nada podría impedir lo que estábamos por comenzar. Liberé uno de mis brazos del prieto abrazo con el que mantenía a Ichigo y permití que mi mano izquierda se colara a través de su camiseta. Mi mano recorrió con detalle el esculpido cuerpo del hombre que tanto me gustaba. No es que para mi fuera poco habitual encontrarme con ejemplares del sexo masculino con un cuerpo bien definido como el de él, todo lo contrario, estaba acostumbrada, pero a lo que no estaba habituada era a cómo mi propio cuerpo reaccionaba ante la visión y el tacto del de él, porque en ninguna ocasión anterior sentí algo parecido a los efectos que Ichigo, con o sin ropa, causaba en mi cuerpo. A él lo quería, a él lo extrañaba…a él lo deseaba.

Habilidosamente me las arreglé para dejarlo sin prendas de vestir en la parte superior de su cuerpo y alejé mis labios, ya hinchados por la intensidad de los besos hasta el momento habíamos compartido, y los dirigí hacia su cuello, bajando lentamente desde la quijada para en segundos llegar a la clavícula, para luego terminar refregando con sentimiento mi rostro contra su cuello; Me quedé quieta observando su manzana de Adán; sólo podía pensar en lo masculino que era él... Mis manos se deleitaron con los músculos de su abdomen y los de su espalda, y él reaccionaba como si mis caricias quemaran, porque contraía los músculos cuando lo recorría.

Él me rozaba sus labios por todo mi rostro, a veces mordiendo suavemente mi labio inferior cuando el recorrido de mis manos lo ponía especialmente ansioso y nervioso, y eso lo sabía porque ocurría cuando bajaba mi mano y la acercaba insinuantemente a su erección.

Deseaba bajar más mi mano, pero cuando estaba cercana a hacerlo, la determinación se evaporaba y terminaba desviándome, y aunque sabía que no pasaría nada si finalmente lo hacía, seguía sintiéndome tímida al respecto, no obstante Ichigo me lo facilitó al guiarme él mismo hacia dónde quería ser estimulado, y para mi poder tocarlo de esa forma era un afrodisiaco en sí mismo porque me gustaba todo de él y cuando me refería a todo, era exactamente eso, todo.

Habitualmente procuraba saciarme todo el tiempo posible mi ávida necesidad de la visión de Ichigo excitado, pero ese día en especial no quería preámbulos, sólo lo anhelaba dentro de mí. No podía explicarlo, pero era imperioso y rozaba peligrosamente el límite de lo tortuoso. Decidí dejar los juegos para otro momento.

Me levanté y desabroché su pantalón, y se manifestó lo que ya había podido tocar por encima; él se encontraba en evidente estado de excitación, levanté la mirada para encontrarme con una sonrisa en su rostro y me sonrojé, porque no importaba cuantas veces hubiésemos hecho lo mismo, para mí todavía no era del todo real el que nos encontráramos de esa forma.

Dejé de vacilar y le quité también su ropa interior, dejándolo expuesto su miembro para mi deleite visual. Él se levantó y terminó de hacer el trabajo por mí, quitándose su ropa por completo, con evidente desvergüenza de encontrarse así frente a mí. Yo traía un vestido, por lo que él me lo quitó con lo que percibí como contención; él no era alguien que fuera delicado, pero conmigo ciertamente lo era. Quedamos de frente, yo con ropa interior aún y él sin nada que lo cubriera; Había llegado el minuto en el cual las inseguridades que me acomplejaban surgieran… me sentía diminuta a su lado e insegura de mi cuerpo poco desarrollado, aunque él en ningún momento hizo algo que me insinuara que yo no le gustara físicamente. Tenía pleno conocimiento de que eso era un tema muy personal.

Él me atrajo hacia él y sentí su piel contra la mía, tocándose; quemando. Él me abrazó y en medio de ese abrazo se las arregló para desabrocharme el brasier que cayó al suelo luego de que Ichigo hiciera los movimientos pertinentes para que eso pasara. Sentí mis pezones completamente erectos y sensibles contra su abdomen y bajo ese estado febril, lo empujé para que se sentara en la cama nuevamente, y por unos instantes volví a sentirme un poco menos pequeña junto a él, que me sonrió, pero que dicha sonrisa desapareció cuando separé mis piernas, y me senté a horcajadas sobre él, rodeando sus caderas con mis piernas, y colocando mis brazos en su cuello, no demorando más mi deseo de juntar mi frente con la de él.

Me acerqué más a él y aún con la ropa interior puesta comencé a moverme contra la erección de Ichigo, frotándome sin pausas y sin más timidez, y a medida que pasaba los segundos sentía como mis labios mayores se separaban por el continuo contacto, por la dureza y el ancho que él ostentaba, y aunque ya me encontraba húmeda, con esos movimientos sólo logré adquirir más lubricación; Además de conseguir desearlo todavía más.

Noté que Ichigo en un arranque de desesperación ante tal estimulación corrió hacia un lado mi ropa interior y cruzando sus brazos en mi espalda para sujetarme bien y acercarme más hacia él, en un movimiento ágil y certero se hundió en mi, dejándonos a ambos sin aire por unos segundos, disfrutando esos primeros segundos de unión. Él se quedó quieto y respirando pesadamente.

Lo sentía dentro de mí, tal como lo había anhelado, pero el sólo tenerlo ahí no era suficiente, porque me había vuelto codiciosa y nunca tenía suficiente de él, por lo que comencé a mover mis caderas lentamente, tratando de llegar al ritmo que bien conocía que era el adecuado para que ambos disfrutáramos, pero él, para mi desconcierto, no estaba colaborando. Lo miré tratando de encontrar una respuesta a una pregunta que en realidad no había llegado a verbalizar, y lo que descubrí fue a él mirando justo donde nuestros cuerpos se unían. Dejé de moverme al instante.

— _¿No quieres esto?_ — pregunté insegura.

Quizás ya no era suficiente para él y consecuentemente después de decírselo sentí una punzada en el pecho al imaginar la posibilidad de él teniendo sexo con alguien más; desde que habíamos comenzado a estar juntos íntimamente ese era un pensamiento recurrente, lo quisiera o no.

Él me miró como si no hubiese comprendido mi cuestionamiento. Y luego habló:

— _Es que todavía pienso que es un sueño y que quizás morí en alguna batalla. Imagino todo el tiempo que despertaré de un letargo y que me daré cuenta de que nada de lo que he vivido contigo es real… que sólo ha sido producto de mis deseos…_ — confesó él.

Abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa de escucharlo decir eso.

— _Tú… tú fantaseabas con nosotros… teniendo… ¿haciéndolo?_ — expresé con asombro.

Nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que él también hubiese experimentado esa clase de pensamientos "impropios" antes de haber tenido relaciones sexuales.

Ichigo contestó besándome fervientemente, con una mano en la espalda y otra en mi cabeza, masajeando y tocando mi pelo, y con esas manos tan grandes consiguió que me sintiera completamente cubierta, protegida, y segura. Todo eso mientras apenas podía pensar coherentemente porque Ichigo buscó mi lengua para que jugara con la suya, distrayéndome, por lo que definitivamente no esperé que además de besarme tan apremiantemente comenzara a mover sus caderas sin darme un aviso previo. Di un respingo al sentirlo, porque esas cosquillas que tanto me gustaban seguían siendo novedad para mi, y esperaba que nunca dejaran de serlo, aunque en realidad no creía que nunca pudiera pasar; jamás me acostumbraría a esa sensación.

Interrumpí el beso y me aferré a él pasando mis brazos por debajo de sus brazos. La posición de horcajadas comenzaba a lastimarme, por lo que apoyé mis rodillas en la cama y aquello me otorgó plena libertar de movimiento. Mis pezones se rozaban con su pecho, su miembro me penetraba sin descanso, y su lengua y la mía se retaban desafiantes. Retiré mis brazos de esa posición y me aferré a su cuello, y con eso él tuvo completo acceso para manipular mis pechos a su antojo y le confié la tarea de intensificar mis sensaciones a través de mis más que dispuestos pezones y él se valió de sus manos, dedos, labios y lengua para conseguirlo. La visión de Ichigo succionándome fue tan poderosa que repercutió donde sentía mayor estimulación, contrayendo mis músculos internos, haciéndome estar todavía más consciente de que él estaba completamente recluido en mi interior. Dejé de mirarlo porque pretendía alargar un poco más mi goce, por lo que me concentré en intensificar los movimientos que hacían que sintiera en mi clítoris la base de su sexo, ya que el vaivén era profundo y circular.

Su respiración comenzó a variar y ser aún menos regular, sus gemidos empezaron a ser más audibles y me incitaron a continuar moviéndome como lo estaba haciendo, aproximándome a mi misma a propio límite. Reemplacé los movimientos lentos por unos más rápidos y no tardé en sentir como Ichigo intentaba fundirse más aún conmigo, tratando de enterrarse aún más profundo de lo que ya estaba, y fue cuando en esos movimientos desesperados de su parte por conseguir lograr su cometido, que llegó justo donde yo necesitaba que lo hiciera y comencé a contraerme, aferrando su erección y sintiendo como los fluidos de ambos se mezclaban al conseguir ambos el clímax. La fina capa de sudor que se había apropiado de nuestros cuerpos por el ejercicio realizado hacia que nos viéramos brillantes, y la respiración jadeante hacía luciéramos más agotados de lo que nos encontrábamos en realidad, pero contrariamente se podía apreciar cuán relajados estábamos luego acabar maravillosamente como lo habíamos hecho. Me levanté de la posición en la que estaba, notando que tenía las piernas casi entumecidas y aún temblaban por los efectos del orgasmo, pero que no me había percatado de ello hasta entonces y de esa forma me separé de Ichigo recostándome bruscamente en su cama. Él no tardó en imitarme y quedar de costado también, frente a mí, me ofreció su brazo para apoyarme y que yo sin dudarlo acepté.

— _Te pareces a él. Es cierto lo que has escuchado acerca de cierta similitud_ — reconocí finalmente.

Ichigo se tensó ante mi respuesta, pero no dijo nada. Creí que diría algo al respecto, pero él sólo quitó el brazo que me había ofrecido con la excusa de que lo necesitaba para poder cubrirnos, secretamente deseé que me ofreciera su brazo de nuevo, pero no pasó.

Desperté en medio de la noche, sola y con frío y la razón era que estaba con la sábana cubriéndome apenas desde la cintura hacia abajo. Seguía desnuda por lo que fui al armario que por meses fue mi lugar en esa casa, y busqué una camiseta de Ichigo para usar y encontré mi ropa interior.

Esperé un rato prudente suponiendo que tal vez Ichigo había ido al baño o a la cocina, pero mi espera fue infructuosa porque él no volvía. Salí de la habitación y lo busqué por la casa sin suerte. No debía pasearme por la casa vestida como andaba, por lo que regresé a la habitación de Ichigo y me senté en la cama un tanto descolocada. Recordé las palabras que le dije: " _Te pareces a él. Es cierto lo que has escuchado acerca de cierta similitud_ " y su reacción posterior. Algo me decía que existía una posible relación entre eso y su desaparición. Pensé en dónde podría estar él a esas horas, cuando una fría brisa se coló e hizo que me frotara los brazos con la esperanza de crear calor con aquella acción. Miré la ventana y noté que estaba abierta y deduje rápidamente el por qué no había podido dar con Ichigo. Abrí la ventana y subí al tejado; en mi apuro olvidé abrigarme y lo lamenté tan pronto salté, pero al ver a Ichigo decidí que podía soportarlo.

— _¿Por qué estás aquí? Te estaba esperando…_ — dije con timidez, pero con alivio al mismo tiempo.

Él no se sobresaltó con mi irrupción, aún cuando parecía muy concentrado en lo que reflexionaba, pero no me contestó.

— _¿Ichigo?_ — insistí.

Él abrió sus ojos y me miró intensamente. Mi corazón latió de una forma extraña. Me senté a lo que estimé era un metro de distancia, evitando mirarlo. Tuve miedo.

Ninguno hablaba. El frío que me había afectado inicialmente ya no lo sentía por el temblor incontrolable que se había apoderado de mis extremidades.

— _Estás… ¿estás segura de que lo que ves en mi no es su recuerdo?_ — exteriorizó Ichigo repentinamente.

Esa pregunta no era algo que esperara venir. Me dejó perpleja, por todo lo que conllevaba, pero comprendí entonces lo que él estaba pensando. Él tenía una idea equivocada, pero no sabía cómo explicárselo y no respondí de inmediato intentando poner en orden en mis pensamientos para poder contestarle apropiadamente, sin embargo debí prever que él no lo tomaría así, porque se levantó rápidamente antes de poder siquiera reaccionar para detenerlo...

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Hola, es un total agrado escribir sobre Bleach, una serie que amé desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Espero que les guste esta historia y me encantaría que me dieran su opinión, es mi primera vez en este fandom por lo que me siento un poco tímida al respecto._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por su tiempo, y hasta el siguiente y último capítulo._**


	2. Ichigo

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo - Rukia**

 **Advertencia: para personas con criterio formado +17.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **Resolución**

Había oído decir en más de alguna oportunidad que me parecía a alguien y nunca le tomé el peso en realidad, porque no me creía especial en lo más mínimo, y a parte de mi cabello naranja no había nada que destacase en mi ¿por qué no cabría la posibilidad de ser muy parecido a alguien? Eso hasta que en un día sin siquiera estarlo buscando una foto me revelaría que cuando decían que me parecía, la verdad es que esa expresión se ajustaba poco a la realidad. Cualquiera que lo hubiese conocido a él y me hubiese visto a mi nos relacionaría ¿Qué tan casual era que esas personas tan parecidas terminaran relacionándose con las mismas personas? ¿Era una coincidencia que una chica se fijara en dos hombres y estos se parecieran tanto? Y si lo quiso a él primero era probable que quizá, si él ya no estaba, ¿que ella sólo hubiese hecho una transferencia de sentimientos sin siquiera notarlo? Porque estaba seguro era que jamás sería capaz de pensar en Rukia lastimándome a propósito.

Si en un año pasan muchas cosas, y como bien lo había aclarado ella, había vivido muchísimos más años que yo, no era estúpido como para no pensar que ella tuviese toda una vida y una historia con ella, y estaba ese hombre tan parecido a mí en su pasado y también sabía de Renji… yo era el tercer hombre que capturaba su atención y fue cuando confirmé lo de Renji fue que todo comenzó…

 _—¡No te acuestes en mi cama!_ — le grité molesto.

Desde hacía meses que luchaba contra mis sentimientos que estaban directamente conectado a los impulsos y estos se manifestaban impetuosamente más fuertes cuando la veía tan cómoda en mi cama; nacían dos sentimientos muy ambivalentes, el primero era que ella no me tenía ninguna clase de respeto, ¿no pensaba en mí como un hombre? ¿Por eso era tan descuidada a mí alrededor? Dormía en mi cama y aunque nunca le hubiese hecho nada ¿nunca lo temió? Y lo segundo era que eso me enorgullecía porque hablaba de la confianza que ella depositaba en mí, pero también demostraba que yo tampoco representaba ninguna clase de peligro.

 _—¿Todavía insistes en eso? Ya deberías saber a esta altura que no dejaré de hacerlo_ — dijo ella sonriente.

Estaba irritado, y el ver que ella tuviese un tirante corrido consiguió que me enfadara todavía más, aunque bien sabía yo que no era un enfado propiamente tal...

 _—¡Acomódate la ropa!_ — espeté indignado.

 _—Hoy estás especialmente malhumorado, Ichigo_ — respondió Rukia arreglándose.

 _—Eres descuidada. Parece que lo olvidas, pero soy un hombre_ — le expliqué.

 _—No se me olvida, pero tú no eres como los demás_ … — aclaró ella.

¿Qué era lo que quería decir con eso? ¿Era yo alguna clase de anomalía del género masculino?

 _—Además ¿se te olvida que estoy acostumbrada a vivir entre hombres? Crecí junto a Renji y otros tres chicos, y no digamos que las mujeres Shinigami somos mayoría…_ — acotó.

 _—¿Renji? ¿Y él te vio sin ropa?_ — la interrogué sorprendido y todavía más iracundo, si cabía.

 _—Nunca a propósito, pero si en más de alguna oportunidad terminó pasando. También lo vi a él; crecimos juntos después de todo..._ — testificó.

¡Ella lo relataba con completa calma! No estaba seguro de los sentimientos de ella por él, pero si sabía perfectamente bien que Renji amaba a Rukia. No soporté más la conversación y le pedí que se fuera, ella muy molesta me miró ofendida y se fue por la ventana. Esa discusión no me iba a salir barata, pero estaba ofuscado y lo mejor era no estar juntos en ese momento.

Me tiré en la cama apesumbrado por la absurda discusión en la que nos vimos envueltos una vez más. Era absurdo si me enojaba por algo que había ocurrido incluso cuando ni siquiera mis padres se habían conocido, pero con ella todo era exacerbado y empeoraba el hecho que la otra razón por la que no me gustaba cuando se acostaba en mi cama era que su olor se quedaba impregnado en todo, cobertor, almohadas y sábanas incluidas y yo era soy un adolescente, heterosexual y perfectamente sano. La chica que me gusta pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo, vivía conmigo por periodos de tiempo prolongados también, y ya era difícil el estar en todo momento junto a ella, conteniéndome... El que mi cuerpo reaccionara a su aroma era algo que podía batallar si estaba haciendo otras cosas, pero cuando estaba acostado, no había mucho ruido y las cosas eran más calmadas, percibía su olor y era imposible para mi concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa y me ponía tan duro que me dolía, y tratar de aparentar que nada de eso me ocurría era complicado, porque ella aunque tenía una habitación designada insistía en estar conmigo.

Siendo víctima de mis bajos instintos, me tocaba y me sentía culpable por pensar en ella se esa forma, y aquello que debiese transformarse en un buen momento y en una buena experiencia, se transformaba en placer físico, pero a la vez en un gran remordimiento, sin embargo no podía hacer nada contra eso; en cada oportunidad que intenté revelarme no conseguí nada y en esa oportunidad no fue diferente, avoqué su imagen, pensé en ella, en sus ojos, en sus piernas, en todo lo que me gustaría poder hacer con ella y el "problema" que me aquejaba en un par de minutos dejó de serlo, y sólo me quedó esa desagradable sensación de que había hecho algo malo y de que le falté el respeto a mi amiga.

Rukia volvió esa noche, escuché la puerta abrirse, una expresión gutural de molestia, y luego cerrarse menos sigilosamente de lo que la había abierto; me hice el dormido, no me gustaba quedar en malos términos con ella, pero me iba a costar mirarla a los ojos, por lo que solucionaría las cosas con ella mañana.

Desperté con un grito de Yuzu llamándome a desayunar; había dormido poco por lo que desadormecerme fue dificultoso, mis ojos se sentían cansados. Me estiré y no tardé en notar que esa mañana también había amanecido con una erección. No me gustaba que me pasara eso, me ponía de mal humor el saber que al final todo lo que me molestaba de Kon era un reflejo de lo que en el fondo a mí también me llamaba la atención y no podía expresar, no obstante siempre podía encargarme de eso antes de que todos despertaran, era la ventaja de tener el sueño ligero, por lo no había terminado siendo un gran problema, pero no conté ese día con que al voltear me encontraría con Rukia mirando ensimismada y sonrojada mi mas que ostentosa erección matutina. Ella al darse cuenta de que yo había despertado, me miró fijamente unos segundos, una mirada que no supe descifrar y luego volviendo la posar sus ojos en mi pelvis. Todo fue rápido pero lo viví en cámara lenta, y súbitamente ella salió por la puerta sonrojada, apurando el paso, sin decir una sola palabra. Tan pronto procesé lo que había pasado enterré mi cara en la almohada por la frustración y la vergüenza de que alguien me viese en esa condición.

Al tercer llamado de Yuzu comprendí que tendría que bajar, indudablemente Rukia estaría con ellas y no me equivoqué, ella conversaba con mis hermanas y mi padre animadamente, usando ese tono de voz y actuando como ella pensaba que caería mejor, aquello no me molestaba porque conmigo no se comportaba así, pero cuando evitó dirigirse a mi o mirarme durante todo el tiempo que duró el desayuno y al final me informó con ese tono de voz falso que saldría y volvería tarde, supe que el incidente había marcado un antes y un después.

Me excusé y ante la mirada escrutadora de Karin y subí lo más rápido que podía, tratando infructuosamente de no levantar sospechas, pero mi padre siendo quien era por supuesto que le explicaba a mis hermanas mi comportamiento y me excusaba ante ellas por mi actitud. Lo mío no era pensar antes de actuar, por lo que cuando entré a la habitación en la que acababa de ver entrar Rukia no sabía realmente qué decirle.

 _—Ichigo… qué… ¿qué estás haciendo acá?_ — consultó ella sorprendida.

La observé y lucía un poco ida sentada en la cama, pero después descolocada por mi aparición. Rukia no me miraba a los ojos.

No sabía cómo empezar el tema o qué decir, pero comprendía también que no era algo que íbamos a poder dejar pasar, no si ella ni siquiera podía fingir que no estaba complicada con mi presencia en ese lugar; lo que yo menos quería era que las cosas entre nosotros fueran extrañas, no lo habían sido en el comienzo ¿cómo iba a comenzar a suceder eso ahora?

 _—Escucha yo… acerca de lo de esta mañana…_ — intenté hablar, pero fui interrumpido por ella.

 _—No tenemos que hablar de ello; fue una impertinencia de mi parte entrar a tu habitación de esa forma_ – explicó ella sonrojada — _No lo volveré a hacer._

Siempre batallé con ella por sus continuas irrupciones en mi habitación, pero porque sentía que debía molestarme más que realmente hacerlo, pero algo dentro de mí se rompió al escucharla decir eso.

 _—Discúlpame_ — le pedí.

No le decía que lo sentía sólo por el incidente de la mañana, detrás de mis disculpas había mucho más, el sentimiento transmitido a través de esa única palabra era por los sentimientos que ella no pidió despertar en mi, por las veces que egoístamente pensé en ella y la deseé, por las innumerables ocasiones que ella nunca creería lo que yo estaba realmente pensando acerca de ella en alguna situación.

Ella asintió aceptando mis palabras, pero su aceptación no me pareció honesta. Rukia rehuía mi mirada.

 _—¿Crees que algún día podrás volver a mirarme a los ojos como antes?_ — pregunté afligido.

No pude dejar de exteriorizar la pregunta que inevitablemente se manifestó en mi mente, dejando en evidencia cuanto me afectaba en realidad el que no lo hiciera, sin embargo ella no se movió un centímetro. Tampoco habló.

 _—¡Por favor, Rukia!_ — solicité.

Me acerqué y me hinqué en el suelo quedando a una diferencia de altura poco significativa y dentro de la desesperación que sentí de estarla perdiendo coloqué una mano en su mejilla y la presioné para que me mirara y fue recién estando asi de cerca que noté que ella estaba muy sonrojada.

 _—No soy un pervertido; no pienses mal de mí..._ — le pedí tímidamente.

Después de decirle aquello volví a tener el placer de mirar a sus ojos, que brillaban distinto a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado. Mi pulso se alteró y mi olfato reaccionó al aroma del que ella era poseedora. Debía alejarme, no podía empeorar las cosas con alguna clase de acción que pudiera delatarme.

Retiré mi mano de su mejilla y me apronté para levantarme, pero cuando Rukia se paró rápidamente de la cama y me abrazó desde el cuello antes de que pudiera conseguirlo. Estaba estático en esa posición que comenzaba a lastimarme las rodillas.

 _—No tienes que pedir disculpas y no pienso que seas un pervertido, pero no vuelvas a acercarte a mí de esta forma_ — requirió.

Era como un mandato pero sonó a súplica. Ella pidió eso viéndome a los ojos tal como le había casi mendigado a ella que lo hiciera, pero su mirada estaba siendo tan intensa que el que terminó desviando los ojos por lo demandante de su contacto visual fui yo, pero recuperé el valor y volví a enfocarme en ella, y no creo haber sido solo yo, fuimos los dos, terminamos acercándonos y juntando nuestros labios. Ese contacto fue torpe y extraño en un comienzo, muy propio para un neófito como yo, pero si tenía la oportunidad de besar a Rukia era algo que no iba a desaprovechar. Iba a cargar con las consecuencias de mis actos más tarde si era necesario. Volví a sentarme en mis tobillos y abracé a Rukia por la cintura, ella seguía aferrada a mi cuello y en ningún momento interrumpió aquel torpe contacto de labios, y me sorprendió que se sentara voluntariamente en mis muslos. No hubo palabras y yo evité pensar o cuestionarme cualquier cosa y me concentré en vivir aquella potente experiencia.

No sé de dónde saqué la confianza, pero comencé a mover mis manos que se encontraban en su espalda, comencé a acariciarla mientras trataba de mejorar mi técnica para besar. Rukia suspiraba en los pequeños intervalos en los que nuestros pulmones nos pedían aire y fue cuando recién entonces noté que ella temblaba.

 _—¿Por qué tiemblas?_ — la interrogué.

No creía aún que pudiera hablarle a esa distancia, que nos hubiésemos besado… que no tuviera mi cabeza bajo su pie.

 _—No lo sé, no puedo controlarlo_ — contestó.

Nuestros labios volvieron a encontraste, y el inevitable efecto de su presencia, junto con todo lo que estábamos experimentando, terminé excitándome y obteniendo nuevamente una erección. Traté de cambiar de posición de manera que ella no pudiera apreciarlo, porque en la que estábamos me extrañaba que a esa altura no dijera algo al respecto, pero su agarre era tan firme que no fue posible. Estaba complicado y aunque estaba extasiado besándola no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

 _—Rukia…_ — intenté lo único que me quedaba: explicarle.

 _—No digas nada_ — solicitó.

 _—Pero yo…_ — reiteré.

 _—Ya lo sé_ — respondió – _puedo sentirlo_.

Cuando ella se aferró a mi cadera con sus piernas yo dejé de pensar en que ella notaría mi erección y que eso sería un problema y me atreví por primera vez a considerar que tal vez existía una posibilidad de que ella también tuviera alguna clase de apetito sexual. Algo que jamás me había planteado antes

No estaba usando ropa que fuera especialmente gruesa y ella usaba falda, por lo que cuando nuestras intimidades se rozaron por encima de la ropa sentí aquel roce muy estimulante. Ya no nos besábamos, estábamos concentrados en esa sensación que resultó de la unión de nuestros sexos, los suspiros de Rukia se convirtieron en gemidos muy sutiles, pero que me alteraban hasta el punto de querer terminar, y en un impulso me levanté y la apoyé contra la pared, ella abrió los ojos por lo rápido de mi acción y me sorprendió acomodándose a la nueva posición, que facilitó todavía más el contacto. Estábamos muy inmersos en lo que estábamos haciendo, estaba visiblemente acalorado, complacido y sonrojado. El simple roce era exquisito y yo estaba tan sensible y entusiasmado que me sorprendía el no haber acabado ya, por lo que cuando los gemidos de Rukia que aunque no se escuchaban demasiado altos comenzaron a ser más irregulares, y su expresión todavía más hermosa, supe que ella también estaba sintiéndose como yo.

En la abstracción en la que estábamos habíamos olvidado que no estábamos solos, y al escuchar que la escalera crujió nos paralizamos, volviendo a la realidad de golpe. Si había pensado que había vivido la mayor vergüenza de la vida en la mañana, ahora después de haberme dejado llevar como lo había hecho, supe que existía un nivel superior.

Me aseguré de que ella se quedara de pie y di un paso hacia atrás, luego otro y de pronto me vi a mi mismo corriendo a encerrarme a mi habitación. Huyendo como un cobarde, y nuevamente el sentir vergüenza se hizo parte de aquella vivencia. Tiempo después escuché a Yuzu despidiendo a Rukia en la puerta y el sonido de esta al cerrarse, y fue cuando recién pude relajar mis músculos.

Los días a partir de ahí se volvieron tensos. Rukia usaba ese tono falso que tanto me irritaba conmigo, y eso era sólo cuando había alguien más, porque no me dirigía la palabra si no había nadie. Ella me ignoraba por completo. En un principio me sentí culpable y cargué con la culpa del que ella actuara así, pero con el pasar de los días e invirtiendo la mayor parte de mi tiempo pensando en lo que había pasado, concluí que ella tampoco se había negado, ella tenía parte de la responsabilidad también. Sabía que ese día papá saldría, y que Yuzu y Karin estaban comprando, por lo que estabamos solos. Bajé y me la encontré leyendo cómodamente en el sillón.

 _—¿Y papá?_ — pregunté haciendo como que no sabía.

 _—En un congreso_ médico — respondió sin interés.

 _—¿Y Yuzu?_ — insistí.

 _—Está de compras_ — contestó secamente

Iba a abrir la boca preguntar por Karin, pero me interrumpió.

 _—Está con Yuzu_ — adivinó mi pregunta.

El silencio nos envolvió. Era un buen momento para aclarar las cosas, pero las palabras nunca habían sido mi fuerte, no obstante al volver a posar mi vista en ella, la encontré mirándome por encima de su manga.

 _—¿Te quedarás ahí?_ — consultó con hastío.

 _—Es mi casa, me quedo donde quiera_ — aclaré.

 _—Tienes razón, es tu casa_ — concedió ella.

Se levantó molesta y yo me di cuenta de mi error, y la detuve.

 _—Disculpa, no era lo que quería decir_ — corregí.

Ella no retiró mi mano en su hombro de inmediato, pero sí lo hizo tan pronto pudo después de decir unas palabras con un claro significado profundo. Y no tan oculto.

 _—Una persona con honor se disculpa sólo cuando realmente lo_ siente — contestó ella, y cuando pensé que eso era todo lo que diría, ella agregó algo más —… _o su palabra pierde valor… aunque un hombre que huye supongo que no se preocupa por algo como el honor..._

Aquello me dolió, ella no se estaba refiriendo a lo que yo había maleducadamente recalcado, de que ella no estaba en su territorio, sino en el mío, por lo que consecuentemente comprendí que hablaba de cómo había terminado escapando esa vez... y lo peor es que no tenía nada que decir a mi favor.

 _—Me gustas_ — solté más rápido de lo que procese las posibles consecuencias, pero a esa altura era todo lo que podía decir.

Rukia detuvo su andar, pero no dijo palabra alguna. Y esas dos palabras una vez dichas fueron más fáciles de volver a expresar.

 _—Dije que me gustas_ — reiteré.

Ella se giró y me miró y quedé atrapado en la profundidad de su mirada. Fui hacia ella, por inercia y me acerqué sin perder un solo segundo de contacto visual.

 _—Me gustas_ — repetí.

 _—¡Ya te escuché!_ — contestó por fin — _¡Deja decirlo!_

 _—¿Y qué harás ahora que lo sabes?_ — inquirí con más seguridad de la que sentía.

 _—¿Y qué podría hacer yo con eso? Acaso esperas q-…_ — ahogué sus palabras.

Antes de que dijera algo que ambos pudiéramos lamentar, intercepté sus palabras con mi propia boca, ante su impresionada mirada, que no supe cuanto tiempo mantuvo en su rostro, porque yo cerré los ojos al volver a probar sus labios, y luego el asombrado fui yo, cuando ni cinco segundos más tarde ella se aferró a mi cuello con fuerza, tal como lo había hecho antes.

En mi habitación, y sabiéndonos solos nos conocimos en detalle, la miré sin ocultar el deseo que despertaba en mi. Supe lo que era sentirme albergado y cobijado en su húmedo y cálido interior, y a partir de ese día nuestra relación cambió para siempre. Durante dos semanas a cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar, en las situaciones más insólitas comenzábamos a excitarnos con sólo estar juntos. Nunca llegué a saciarme de su expresión cuando la penetraba, y el goce interno que se apropiaba de mí cuando comenzaba a decir mi nombre nunca disminuía, jamás me sentí más hombre que estando con ella. Empezamos una relación sin nombre, en la que sólo cabíamos los dos, era un juego el ocultarnos de los demás o besarnos cuando no había nadie que pudiese atestiguar nuestro idilio. Ella estaba siempre dispuesta a crear oportunidades para estar juntos, y ese armario que fue su dormitorio por dos meses, se convirtió en nuestro refugio personal, no obstante aún cuando nunca se negó a mis avances —y ella misma los iniciaba en reiteradas oportunidades— en ninguna ocasión ella me dejó saber cómo se sentía respecto a mí, sólo me quedaba especular, y no había nada que realmente me hiciera dudar de ella, pero la foto y lo poco que sabía acerca de él y su relación con Rukia me atormentaba y me llenaba de inseguridades, y el escucharla decir de su propia boca que realmente existía un parecido, el miedo a que lo que ella buscara en mi fuera su recuerdo y no a mí como individuo fue insostenible.

Intenté ocultar mi inquietud a través de preguntas casuales acerca de él, cuando pensaba que ella no estaría demasiado atenta como para obtener una respuesta, pero fallaba en cada oportunidad. Ella sabía bien cómo evadir preguntas y conseguir despistarme.

La miraba desnuda junto a mí, durmiendo plácidamente y yo seguía sin acostumbrarme a esa imagen que no hacía demasiado sólo concebí en mi mente. Me costaba pensar en la posibilidad de no estar junto a ella de esa manera ahora que ya lo había vivido, pero me carcomía el no saber a ciencia cierta sus sentimientos por mí.

Necesitaba pensar las cosas con claridad, pero el tener a Rukia respirando a mi lado obnubilaba mi juicio, y sin hacer ruido o moverme demasiado dejé la cama y me fui a un lugar donde el aire fresco lograría despejarme. Miré el cielo despejado y sentí la brisa fría, pero pronto me olvidé del frío cuando mis cavilaciones me atraparon y irremediablemente pensé en Rukia, en ese tal Kaien, nuestro incuestionable parecido, en que el imbécil de Renji la había visto desnuda, en nosotros dos juntos, en lo explosivo de nuestros encuentros sexuales y en lo frecuente que eran, en lo sigilosos que habíamos aprendido a ser para no evidenciar nuestra relación, y repentinamente ella llegó a mi lado. La escuché hablarme pero intenté no mirarla para no perder la objetividad ante su presencia, pero al oír llamarme terminé mirándola como un reflejo. No era algo que pudiera evitar hacer.

Noté que temblaba, y no me gustaba, pero si la tocaba o me aproximaba a ella, la pregunta que debía formular se quedaría residiendo en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos, corroyéndome, y si algo había aprendido era que algunas cosas no debían omitirse.

 _—Estás… ¿estás segura de lo que ves en mi no es su recuerdo?_ — pregunté neutral.

Tratando de ocupar un tono que no evidenciara cuánto me estaba afectando en realidad esa incertidumbre, porque no quería condicionar su respuesta si veía cuánto me estaba afectando en realidad a través de mi tono de voz. Esperé oír algo que desmintiera mi temor, que me dijera que todo estaba sólo dentro de mi cabeza, pero cuando ella tardó en responder comprendí que era muy posible que ella no pudiera negarlo y no quise escucharlo. No debí preguntar por algo para lo que no estaba listo para saber, y como el cobarde en el que me había convertido cuando se relacionaba con algo directamente involucrado con mis sentimientos y en particular por ella, huí.

Sabía bien que ella no tardaría en localizarme, mi reiatsu no era algo que pudiera esconder y esperaba encontrarme más compuesto para e momento en que ella consiguiera dar conmigo, pero ella fue rápida y apareció justo delante de mí,.al parecer era más predecible de lo que creía porque bien ella sabía dónde encontrarme, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

 _—Ichigo..._ — pronunció suavemente.

Observé su postura y esta me indicaba que estaba enojada, pero su tono de voz era más suave de lo usual.

 _—Nunca antes te había visto escapar de algo. No me agradó…_ — confesó.

Miré hacia un lado, aceptando sus palabras.

 _—Me gustas_ — espetó.

Le creí, pero no sonaba a ella.

 _—Te pareces a él, pero no lo veo en ti, si es lo que te molesta_ — contestó con simpleza.

Con eso debería haberme dado por satisfecho, pero no lo sentía suficiente aún. Ella no mentía, pero algo faltaba; no era la clase de confesión que estaba esperando.

 _—¡Dije que me gustas!_ — alzó la voz.

 _—¡No me grites!_ — repliqué.

 _—¡No me hagas decir cosas tan patéticas!_ — solicitó avergonzada.

Seguía siendo un momento poco confortable, hasta que ella sin soportar por más tiempo esa rara atmosfera habló con un tono determinante.

 _—¡Me gustas tú! Tu cuerpo, tu voz… Te admiro, te quiero. Te deseo. ¡Es la primera vez que me siento así…! ¿no lo puedes sólo saber? ¿por qué tengo que explicártelo?_ — dijo ofuscada.

Mi corazón estaba a todo lo que daba al oír de su propia boca lo que ella sentía por mi.

 _—¡No soy adivino!_ — contesté molesto.

 _—¡No hay que ser adivino para saber que si alguien no puede quitarte las manos de encima no es porque desee estar con alguien más!_ — expresó sonrojándose.

A ella no le gustaba hablar directamente de eso. Era reservada después de todo.

 _—¿No puedes quitarme las manos de encima?_ — repetí y cuestioné.

 _—Desafortunadamente_ — respondió sincera.

Sentía una sensación extraña en mis manos y las apreté intentando que se fuera, pero siguió ahí. Mi pecho se sentía inflado. Nunca esperé vivir lo suficiente para oírla reconocer algo así, me sentía satisfecho y pleno. La abracé fuerte y noté lo ligero de su ropa, su piel estaba fría, deseé no estar tan lejos de casa.

 _—No vuelvas a dudar de mis sentimientos por ti, imbécil_ — requirió "sutil".

 _—¡Es tu culpa! ¿Te costaba mucho responder cuando te lo preguntaba?_ — dije perdiendo la paciencia.

 _—Ichigo, hay cosas que es mejor no remover del pasado forzosamente. ¿No recuerdas cuando te dije que te escucharía contarme sobre tu madre cuando estuvieras listo para eso?_ — inquirió.

Asentí, ella estaba en lo cierto. En ese momento sus palabras tomaron mucho sentido. Debí ponerme en su lugar; no lo había comprendido.

 _—Te hablaré de Kaien cuando esté lista para hacerlo_ — explicó ella seria.

 _—¿Y de Renji?_ — presioné. Quise probar suerte.

 _—¿Qué hay con él?_ — dijo descolada.

 _—¿Cómo es eso de que lo has visto desnudo? ¿Y qué es eso de que él te ha visto a ti?_ – le dije en tono inquisitivo.

Rukia se rió por mi indagación, pero a mí no me parecía ni un poco gracioso.

 _—Renji es mi amigo_ — respondió, como si eso fuera respuesta a algo.

 _—¡Tatsuki ha sido mi amiga por años también y nunca la vi desnuda!_ — expuse.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero no contestó finalmente.

 _—Todos tenemos un pasado_ — dijo seria.

 _—Yo no_ — respondí.

 _—Y laméntalo, porque no podrás tenerlo_ — dijo ella.

 _—¿Cómo es eso?_ — indagué porque no entendí a que se refería.

 _—A que yo fui tu pasado, soy tu presente y seré tu futuro_ — remarcó ella — _Tu eres mío._

 _—¿Tú eres mía entonces?_ — dije descolocado.

 _—No, eso es machista_ — respondió.

 _—Pero yo si soy tuyo…_ — dije sin entender — ¿ _cómo es eso justo?_

 _—Así son las cosas, tómalo o déjalo_ — dijo amenazante.

 _—Lo tomo_ — contesté rápidamente y sin dudar.

Rukia sonrió y nos besamos ávidos uno del otro.

 _—Volvamos a tu casa; está helando mucho..._ — pidió tan pronto desocupamos nuestras bocas.

 _—Nuestra casa…_ _ _—_ la corregí ___—_ ¿así que tienes frío? y yo que pensé que tus pezones estaban así por mi…_ \- le dije insinuante

 _—¡Oye! ¿qué estás viendo?_ — exclamó avergonzada cubriéndose.

 _—¡Fuiste tú la que dijo que no podía quitarme las manos de encima! También que te gustaba yo, mi cuerpo, mi voz… ¿no que me admirabas? ¿no dijiste que me querías? ¿no recalcaste que me deseabas? Pensé que era por eso…_ —bromeé.

Rukia se sonrojó furiosamente, y me miró iracunda, y sin esperar por mí se marchó.

Miré el río una vez más y suspiré. Supe que todo iba a estar bien entre nosotros. No iba a permitir que fantasmas del pasado comprometieran mi futuro junto a la mujer que era mía, porque ella lo quisiera o no, definitivamente lo era… y lo seguiría siendo...

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Después de más de un mes de bloqueo con esta historia le doy un final ¿alguiense acordaba que existía? jajajaja. Espero que les guste.**

 **Cambié la perspectiva, pero sé que por tanto tiempo que pasó perdí un poco el hilo.**

 **Gracias a los reviews, follows y los favoritos que le dieron.**


End file.
